Old crappy version of The Reader Of Books
by Kittiquin
Summary: Ok, I've rewritten this better... go to my user thingie and read the good version.. or read the crappy version... whatever
1. Sleepless

The reader of Books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, Silverbloods, and the storyline A/N: This is my very first so don't judge me!!! Please review to show me just how much it sux! Thank- you (if you review)(hehehe that rhymes : P ~~~~~Capter One - Sleepless~~~~~ "Why can't I sleep!" raged Draco, fuming in the cold night air. Despite his words, he knew very well what kept him from his peaceful slumber as sat out on his head boy balcony, wearing only his dressing gown and slippers. Draco was in his seventh year, but had scarcly changed from his first. He still strutted through corridors, smirk still in place, and, of course, still despised "the dream team" harry, ron and hermione. It was true his appearance had changed slightly, for he was now 5"9, gaining on six, but his silver- blonde slicked back hair was the very same, as were his his silver grey eyes and handsome face. Though his reputation had principally changed, for instead of nearly every girl in school worshipping him, they all did. But despite the willingness (A/N is that a word?) of every girl in school to court him he dated few, and liked less. HFor this year he had been chosen head boy, a fact he would have been proud of, if he knew his father hadn't fixed it that way. The head girl was, of course, Hermione granger, the school brain. And, to his irritation, she had also been given the room next to his in the head boy and girl dorms. If only someone else had been given that title! he cried out silently in the moonlight. For umlike any other girl at school, she seemed immune to his god-like looks. Possibly it was because she had a boyfriend, seamus, but that had never stopped him before. He had known he was in love with Hermione since last year, when she punched him in the head. For most guys, this would turn them off a girl, but Draco was not like "most guys". It had felt good to him, having a girl not adoring him for once, like so many others did. " But if I'm in love with Hermione," he whispered to himself in the moonlight, " then why am I thinking about Ethany Silvress?". Ethany, was the reason he could not sleep. Could I possibly feel affection for that book-loving muggle? Ethany had joined Hogwarts in Dracos fifth year, and she had done little but read since. Even Hermione, who was well known for her obbsession with books, didn't come close to the amount of reading of Ethany Silvress.According to Dumbledore, she had been schooled at a small academy for witches in Scotland, but Draco doubted the liklyhood of the story. Of course, when she first joined, everyone was excited, probably guessing that she had something out of the ordinary with her, for it was seldom someone transferred to Hogwarts from another school, but eventually they found she had no personality, and left her alone. As he stared out at the nearly full moon he tried to picture her face, but soon found he couldn't, for he seldom actually saw her face, for even in class, her nose was always buried in a book. All he knew was she had brown hair, and a snappish way of responding if anyone interupted her reading. After a while, he realised the sun was rising, and decided to go down to the great hall for breakfast. When he arrived he instantly saw she was the only one there. He glanced at her, sitting at the ravenclaw table, chestnut hair forming a curtain around her face, book in hand. Suddenly, an owl flew down from the stormy enchanted ceiling, and landed on the rim of Ethanys goblet. As she extended her hand to take a drink, it pecked her wrist, making her face look up. This is it! he thought to himself, as her head went up, making her curtain of hair fall down on her small, pale shoulders. I'm finally going to see her face! But he was unfortunatly dissappointed, for only her eyes came up over the rim of her book. Bright green eyes, so clear they made potters look dull. The owls letter dropped on her book, and as she opened it, her face paled, her eyes widened, and she abruptly stood and left the table.At this Draco was shocked, for it was the most emotion he had ever seen cross her face. She usually had a bland, peaceful look on her features, she never seemed to smile or frown, grimace or cry. He wondered what the letter said, for it must have been something horrifying to disturb the clear cool calm of her face. She rushed out the door through the corridor, and out onto the balcony, collapsing in a heap on the cold marble floor. Though she went swiftly Draco followed her, and saw her, a heap of black robes, shaking with sobs of dispair. He watched fascinated, not noticing the sounds of people going through the corridor behind him, not noticing the time that was passing, as he gazed at the desolate bundle of black material, barely discernible as a person, rocking with sobs, hands clawing through hair, lying in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, she stood up, sobs still wracking her frail frame, turned, and raised her head to the sky. A moment later, rain started to sprinkle down, leaving drops on thier robes, still she didn't move, not a muscle. Even when it started to pour, wind howling, thunder clashing, lighting sparking through the sky, she did not move. Before long, the rain started to let off, the thunder queitened, and presently the sun came out. As the clouds moved, and the sun turned the air golden with light, she whispered "why?" and turned. As she did so, Draco gasped, for he finally saw her face. It was immensly beautiful, with chestnut hair spiralling around her face, and green eyes sparkling. But that was not what made him gasp. In the clutches of her face he saw despair. It was impossible to explain the agony he could see in her face, the utter anguish in her eyes, the quivering sorrow in her perfect lips. For him it was confusing, perplexing, to see such emotion on a face, while he always made sure of the composure of his face, even when alone. But all thoughts of that left his mind when he saw the look of seething fury that entered her face when she saw him. " What are you doing here!" she shrieked, causing the birds that had come up on the railing behind her to fly up into the bright sunlight. She was soaked from the rain, as was he he noticed fleetingly. " How long have you been here?!" she demanded voice shaking. He looked away from her razor sharp stare, and mumbled, "a while"." But... I mean... What were you doing, following me!" she shouted. "I saw you run, crying, out of the great hall. What did you expect me to do sit there twiddling my thumbs like I didn't see it?" he drawled, feeling his familiar sneer come into place. Oh why cant I just be nice to her? Why do I have to always act like this? His mind wondered absently, while his malevolent mouth said " This is the first time I've actuallu seen your face you know that? You're always," he said with a sneer,"reading" drawling it out like it was some foul entity. Stop this! his mind orderered. This is your only chance with her! Don't mess it up! Show your real feelings! But old habits die hard, and no matter how he tried, from so long shielding his emotions, he could not even show her some sympathy. All he could do, was lower his sneer slightly. She was still trying to look mad at him, but suddenly, without warning, her face crumpled into a sob, and she fell to the ground once more. Finally he got his face to work, and let the sympathy he felt show on it. As he held out a hand to help her up, he asked " What made you so upset anyway? What did the letter say?". " Like I would tell you" She said with a glare, and heaved her small frame up, ignoring his hand. " You would go of and tell your'dear old daddy' and get me killed" she said , letting the last words linger. "I wouldn't you know" he said quietly, looking at his shoes. " Right", she said, with a Contemptuous snort. "I wouldn't". " I believe you already said that", she said as she headed towards the door. " I said it again because you won't believe me" he said, and she turned around to face him and said, "duh! of course I wouldn't believe you! You're the son of lucious malfoy! Within a year you'll be a deatheater!" she said. " You think that's my choice! He shouted at her, anable to contain his resentment. " You think I want a dirty black skull on my arm!" he shouted, pulling up his robes to show his fore-arm. " I don't have a choice" he sighed, " my father decides for me". A weary silence was cas upon them at those words, and Draco went to sit on the stone bench, looking over the lake. " Just because I don't like muggles, doesn't mean I want to run around in a mask murdering them! I am *not* my father" he ended with a weary sigh. Ethany came to sit beside him and said " It's like my problem. I don't have a choice either". Then they sat for a while staring down at the marble floor."what is your problem?" Draco asked sneaking a tentative look over at her. He could see silent tears creeping down her cheeks. " Well you see, I knew before the letter came. Because, well, I fell out of bed this morning, and cut me knee. Guess what colour the blood was?" she said staring into his eyes. He looked away. "it can't be" he whispered. "Oh it is" she replied, pulling up her robes to show a long gash. Filled with silver. "You're a silver-blood!" Draco shouted, jumping up off the seat. Silver-bloods were extremely powerful witches. They could do magic without wands, levitate, and many other things unknown to wizards. " I got my letter this morning" she cried bitterly. But that is not the worst part. Not by far" she said sobbing. "what is it?" Draco said, gingerly getting back on the chair beside her."The letter says my mother was one too!" she cried, bitterly weeping. Draco's eyes widened with shock. "But that must mean..." she nodded sadly. "I'm the second coming"  
  
There will be more later! Review please!!!! 


	2. Power

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods, the rest belongs to others  
  
A/N:Tell me, Tell me, Tell me! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? wHAT AM I DOING RIGHT! Plaese review!!! (pretty please?)  
  
  
  
Recap: "what is it?" Draco said, gingerly getting back on the chair beside her."The letter says my mother was one too!"she cried, bitterly weeping. Draco's eyes widened with shock. "But that must mean..." she  
  
nodded sadly. "I'm the second coming"  
  
~~~~~ chapter two - sleepless ~~~~~  
  
"But..but that's.... isn't that good?" Draco said, bemused. "I mean, doesn't that mean you're... you're the most powerful witch ever born! You have more power than, than, well anyone..." he said, faltering at the look on Ethanys face. "Good!? How can it be GOOD!" she practically shrieked, getting up and pacing back and forth. "I mean think about it. How would you feel to have THAT much power! I mean I could KILL someone with the flick of a finger! How could that be good?" she told him earnestly. " I mean, there's so much responsibility! And...well," she said with a sigh, "I don't think I can handle it"." I'm too young for this sort of responsibility" she said, sitting back down. " well I guess..." Draco faltered off, unsure. "I never thought of it like that" he addmitted staring down at his shoes. "I always thought ultimate power would be great. Guess I'm wrong" he said amused. "And of course, now I have all these people trying to kill me" Ethany exclaimed. " And soon enough, because for some idiotic reason, I've told you all this, they'll be storming the castle to kill me!" she exclaimed. " But right now that wouldn'tbe to bad" she whispered under her breath. And so the both of them sat, for an immeasurable length of time, it could have five years, or five minutes for all she knew, or cared. " I guess we'd better go huh?" she said after they had been staring out over the lake for at least an hour. "I guess" was his reply, but neither made a move to leave. A while later, Ethany said," You know, I never knew you had these kind of problems with your father" she sighed. "You seem to get on so well". "You don't see what goes on be hind closed doors" he grimaced, and pulled his robes up to show her the marks on his back. "Oh my God!" she whispered. Your father did this?". He simply nodded, looking away, not showing her his burning cheeks, or the tears welling up in his eyes. "Come here" she said, and laid both hands on his back. At first Draco winced at the pain of her touch against his scarred skin, but soon found the pain ebbing away, not only the pain her touch had caused, but the pain he had to live with every day, the ache whenever he moved. He lowered his robes and turned back towards her, blinking back tears. "How did you do that?" He exclaimed, feeling his back."Even the scars are gone!". She looked up towards him and smiled, saying, " just one of the gifts this curse has given me"."You have the power to heal?" he exclaimed marvelling. "That and much more," she said, laughing at his wonder. " I can heal, fly, perform magic without a wand,shoot fire, turn things to ice, and so much more!" she laughed, and Draco actually smiled at her. She was amazed at this, and so was he for that matter, because, being Draco Malfoy as he was, he never smiled. He smirked, he sneered, he leered, he scowled. He did NOT smile. " You know, this is the first time I've actually seen you smile!" Ethany exclaimed. Draco blushed and said, "yeah well this is the first time I've seen YOU without a book!" he said back, annoyed. "was that an insult?" she exclaimed with mock surprise, and smiled. " Actually that was all my mothers doing", she said with a grimace. "I think she knew what was going to happen before it did" she muttered, staring into the distance. "I mean, she always told me; keep your head down, don't stick out" she said, "she told me to, becaome part of the background, make sure nobody notices you" she sighed. "Why can't any body notice you?" Draco said, glancing at her. She looked back and said, "beacause, if nobody notices me, they end up not caring about me, not knowing I'm there. I become like one of the paintings, people know I'm there, but after a while they don't really notice me. And, I decided the easiest way to make people not notice me was reading."she sighed, looking sad. "but it would have been nice to have some friends," she whispered sadly, "maybe even a boyfriend. But I can't". " why can't you?" he said to her. " because, then I would stand out, people would notice me. And if I told anyone my secret," she lingered, "they would tell Voldemort and get me killed!" she cried bitterly Staring into his eyes. He looked away. " It's ok. I won't tell anybody" he said queitly. " you had better not" she said, with a derisive laugh. " or before the deatheaters come for me, I'll castrate you!"she said, with a hint of a smile on her face. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while then. Suddenly Draco jumped up and said, "SHIT!". Ethany jumped back, alarmed and said "what?", " we've missed prettymuch the whole day of school!" he shouted.  
  
A/N: ok I know the stories strange, and it doesn't really make sense, but please review! 


	3. Kiss

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods, the rest belongs to others  
  
A/N:Yay Yay Yay!!! One review! whoopee! Please write more! good or bad! I don't care! Just Review! (thank-you Clara)  
  
  
  
Recap:Suddenly Draco jumped up and said, "SHIT!". Ethany jumped back, alarmed and said "what?", " we've missed prettymuch the whole day of school!" he shouted.  
  
~~~~~ chapter three - Kiss ~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit!" Ethany laughed. " Snapes gonna kill me" Draco groaned. " Oh he won't kill you," she replied sarcastically. " he'll just broil you in oil, cut off your head, shove it up your arse, and do the jitterbug on your carcass" she said, as they both collapsed into giggles. Neither was quite sure why they were laughing, but they couldn't stop. " and if I'm not already dead, then he'll kill me" he said, making them collapse with giggles again. "Hey, I've been wondering," he said, as he finally stopped laughing, "who else knows?". "knows what?", she replied, still giggling. " your secret", he said, all giggles gone. "Oh. That" she sighed wistfully, playfullness gone. "only Dumbledore. And you. And I suppose voldemort soon, if you have anything to do with it" she muttered. He jumped of the seat, angry. " How many times must I tell you," he bagan slowly. ""I am *not* my father. I will never be my father", he said, silver eyes boring into hers. She looked away. Why did I say that? she raged at herself. It was frightening how angry he seemed, so strange next to the easy-going pkayfulness of a minute before. " I'm sorry" she said looking down. " butit is hard not to think like that like that when I see some of the things you do!" she said, her anger matching his. She stood up and looked him in the eye. And this time, he looked away. He sat back down and stared at his shoes. She had turned away, leaning on the railing and staring at the still lake. It reminded her of him, still, smooth, but it took only a small rock to make it ripple. "Actually, like you, that was all my fathers doing," he said, pulling her up out of her reverie. She turned and said, "what?" he warily looked her in the eye and continued, "my attitude. If my father found I had been kind to a non-slytherin, I would have marks on more than just my back", he winced and turned away, thinking of the memories that brought up. She put her hands on his face. She's so cold, Draco thought to himself. She brought his head round to face her, and gasped as she saw the tears on his face. He hadn't even noticed he was crying, he thought dullly to himself. She reached out with her hands and hugged him, and he felt warmth spread through him. I didn't even know I was cold, he thought, but that thought was swallowed up by others as he held onto her, as if for life. Eventually he felt that he could not think at all, his mind was reeling, his body was burning, hissoul lurching. All he could do was hold on. His hands reached blindly for her face, and he held on and kissed her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes I know it's short, but more later! Please Review!!! 


	4. Flying

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods; the rest belongs to others to numerous to list. If you get annoyed I haven't mentioned you then just tell me (no flaming!) and I'll get you mentioned  
  
A/N: Awwwwww They're in luuuuuuuuuuuurve. Ok it really sux, but it's my first Fanfic so don't judge me!!! (But please review me)  
  
  
  
Recap: All he could do was hold on. His hands reached blindly for her face, and he held on and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~ Chapter four - flying ~~~~~  
  
So this is a kiss, Draco wondered idly to himself. Of course he had been kissed before, many times, but a kiss with pansy Parkinson could never equal up to that kiss. No kiss with any other girl had felt like this, he had never tingled inside, never felt burning while he froze. No this was different. After an eternity, they broke apart and looked away. The uncomfortable silence afterwards was unbearable. Draco continually glanced at her, but not once would she glance back. After a while, she stood, and tonelessly said, "I had better go" and walked out through the door, not once looking back. "Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight!" he called to her, as the door was closing. He wondered if she'd heard. He wondered if she wanted to hear. Maybe I shouldn't go, he thought to himself, she probably won't come anyway. But he knew he would go. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't sleep. He couldn't. And so he found himself walking up the stairs to the astronomy tower at 11:30 at night. The silence was almost frightening. The only noises were those of crickets out in the grounds, but they seemed to extend the silence rather than halt it. " Enpicto" he waited a moment in the silence, then came the obedient chirrup "eleven fifty". Well, he thought to himself it's only 11:50, I'll just have a 10 minute fly on my new broom. " Accio firebolt 1500!" he called through the brittle night air, and soon enough, he saw a long, thin, object flying through the air, that could only be it. As it came up to him he jumped on it, and flew through an archway of the pavilion-like tower. As he flew through the air, he looped and swirled, and spun through the heavens. The intense quiet that had moments ago felt stifling felt free, and loose. " Quite a flyer you are" said a voice above him. " Arrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!" he shrieked, and almost crashed into the east tower, as he saw the flying figure beside him to be none other than Ethany Silvress. She laughed at his surprise and said, " didn't you know silverbloods could fly?" she said twirling and spinning. " Well you don't have to rub it in" he replied petulantly. "Yeah, but this is more fun" she said looping around him, laughing. " I didn't think you'd come," he said up to her. " Neither did I" she admitted, flying down. " But when I tried to sleep, all I could think of was poor widdle you, sitting all cold and lonely out here" she said in mock sympathy. And that was how they stayed for a while, flying in around the castle until they were dizzy and breathless, and collapsed on the roof of the north tower, panting. "That (pant)"she tried to say, "was (pant), so (pant) much (pant) Fun! (Pant)" she said, haltingly, and laughed. Draco joined in and they soon found themselves rocking with laughter on the top of the tower. Eventually the laughter stopped, and Draco looked over at her to see that she was doing exactly the same thing. They both collapsed with laughter again, and he reached out and took her hand. She looked over at him and smiled, as he took her other hand. And so they sat, or lay, on the roof holding both hands. " Well isn't this interesting" she murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ethany! Ethany! Wake up!" someone was shouting. "Huh? What? I'm up" she muttered, as she opened her eyes. "Oh crap! Ummm I mean, uh sorry" she blushed looking down. "Never mind" he laughed. She looked up and said " sooooooo... What happened while I was asleep?" she said. "I watched you," he replied, playing around with her hair. She laughed, and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
A/N: ooooooooooooooooo draco's in luuuuuuuurve!!! review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review (get the point?) (Oh my god :'( I got my first flame! She hurt my feelings! This is what she sent: Um, Very Mary Sue. I don't like giving people flames, but please come up with a more original plot, and charecter.rnrnPlease, put your chapters with paragraphs, because this block of text is hard to decifer.rnrndreamingfifi. WELL! How mean is that! I'm now scarred for life :'( 


	5. SicklySweet

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods; the rest belongs to others to numerous to list. If you get annoyed I haven't mentioned you then just tell me (no flaming!) and I'll get you mentioned  
  
A/N: Oooooooooooooo will their love end before It's even started?  
  
  
  
Recap: She laughed, and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
~~~~~ Chapter five - Sickly-Sweet ~~~~~  
  
Ethany tried to resist, but it was too hard. Though her mind screamed at her to stop, push him away, her body, her soul, her entire being was screaming for him. And so it happened, and this time, she didn't push him away. It was deep and passionate. Draco tried to pry his tongue into her mouth, but her teeth weren't going to let him through. She broke off the kiss and said, " down boy". Draco smiled up at her, a smile that was amazingly similar to a wolfs. She stood up and walked over to the stone gargoyle, and hoisted herself up onto it. "Well" she said to know one in particular, staring out over the lake. "Well?" he replied, making her look up at him. " I thought you would reject me again," he admitted looking up at her thoughtfully. " So did I" she replied, looking at him amusedly. Draco walked over to the edge and stared out at the still surface of the lake. He turned around and looked up at her. "Would you like" he started. Just then a gust of wind blew him off the rooftop and down to the grounds below. In an instant, Ethany flew off the gargoyle and down to save him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back up onto the tower. "How (pant) how did you do that?" he panted. " Didn't you know silverbloods have infinite strength?" she teased, laughing. " This is wrong!" he muttered, rearranging his robes. "What?" she wondered, crossing her legs on the stone roof. "I'm supposed to be the wonderful hero who saves your life! Not the other way round" he whined, sitting down next to her. He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. " You know, I don't think I've felt this good for years. I'm not sure if I ever have" he wondered. "You must have at some point! I mean." she suddenly wondered if she had ever felt this fulfilled either. "Maybe you have a point there," Ethany murmured. "I don't think I've ever felt as happy alone as I have with the two of us together". "And who says we're together?" he said, teasing. "That's for you to decide" she murmured, and kissed him lightly on the mouth and left. Though it was little more than their lips brushing against each other, it set him on fire, and he stayed there, long after she had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Draco could be seen sitting at the Slytherins table, chewing sourly on toast, eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep. He looked at the timetable to see his first class, and his heart nearly exploded when he saw that he had herbology with the Ravenclaws first. He would see her again. And so he walked down to greenhouse 3, cronies Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "You're late!" barked professor Sprout. "Sorry Professor" he drawled out, fixing his trademark sneer in place. He pulled on his dragon hide gloves and took a seat. "Today we'll be planting durania's. It is essential that we wear tinted glasses, because if you look at the undiluted image of a Durania, you go instantly blind. Know grab a pair of glasses," there was a scuffle as everyone lunged for a pair of glasses, " and let's get on with it". Draco, to his disgust, was paired with Pansy Parkinson. "Hi Draco! How are you?" she said frantically, batting her eyelashes at him. "Fine" Draco grated back. " Ooooh you look tired Draco? Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" he said back. His conversation with her continued in this matter, with her uttering sickly-sweet comments and him replying in monosyllables. The only thing that saved him was seeing her across the room, planting the little orange plants with utmost care. " Well Draco?" Pansy's shrill voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well what?" he barked at her. "Do you want to go for a walk by the lake with me tonight? It could be soooooo much fun. Just the two of us, side by side." she trilled, putting on what she thought was a seductive purr. Oh yes, he thought to himself, it could be so much fun. if it wasn't with her! "I think I'll pass Pansy," he muttered, not looking up at her. She seemed to swoon at him saying her name. Thankfully, the lesson abruptly ended, and he left as quickly as possible, shoving past Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini. He ran out, and in through the door to the castle. He sprinted through the corridor, and jumped into a storage cupboard. Soon, soon, he thought to himself. He waited, looking through the crack, watching people go by. After ages, he finally saw Ethany. Ready. Go! He thought to himself as he pulled her into the cupboard and kissed her passionately. "What the hell?!" she shouted. " Draco? What the???" she said jumping back. He was sniggering into his hand, and replied, "sorry I didn't think that." he said, collapsing into laughter. "You should have seen your face!" he doubled up, collapsing in giggles. "Well let's see how you react when someone pulls you into a cupboard and starts trying to make-out with you!" she said, planting one arm on her hip. "Well let's see," he said, smiling wolfishly and trying to pull her back into the cupboard. She slapped him on the face and said, "What are you nuts? God!" and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
A/N: Not reviewing makes me cry :'( 


	6. Dreaming

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods; the rest belongs to others to numerous to list. If you get annoyed I haven't mentioned you then just tell me (no flaming!) and I'll get you mentioned  
  
A/N: Please review (  
  
  
  
Recap: "Well let's see how you react when someone pulls you into a cupboard and starts trying to make-out with you!" she said, planting one arm on her hip. "Well let's see," he said, smiling wolfishly and trying to pull her back into the cupboard. She slapped him on the face and said, "What are you nuts? God!" and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~ Chapter five - Sickly-Sweet ~~~~~  
  
It was later that day, and Draco was strutting through the halls, sneer well in place, encircled by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. As they turned the corner, they saw the two "love-birds", ron and cho, making out in the very same utility cupboard he had pulled Ethany into that morning. He smiled at the memory, but was brought back to reality by a shrill voice piercing his ears. " Draco, how are you! Can I walk with you?" she shrilled, and without waiting for an answer which would most certainly be no, she continued " did you hear about the Christmas ball you're taking me to? Can you believe they're making it all muggle? Isn't that absolutely horrid?" she shrieked, nearly piercing his eardrum. " I don't remember ever agreeing to go with YOU", he drawled out, emphasising the last word. Actually he hadn't even known there was a dance on. He wished he could take Ethany, but of course it would be too conspicuous for her to be going with him. Plus, his father would be sure to find out about it, and demand why he took a Raven-Claw girl, specially one with no influence or power over others. If it was up to his father he would be dating some pure-blood Slytherin girl with money and power and influence and NO personality, which was about the complete opposite to Ethany, who was only half-blood, a ravenclaw and an orphan with little money. His father would go absolutely mental! He smiled as he thought of her, jade eyes flashing, soft brown hair going over her shoulders. It's a pity she ties it back he thought to himself, staring out at the same lake. "Don't you think so draco?" Pansy's shrieking voice pulled him out of his reverie. Having no idea what she was on about, he calmly said, "oh er. yes Pansy.. I've got to ummmmm go now.. I'll see you round.." And rushed off. He went back up to his room, and sat out on the balcony, staring out at the lake. He had no idea that just a floor below him, Ethany was doing the very same thing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ethany had just climbed out of the cupboard, and was that minute hurtling down the corridor. She came up to the statue of Helga the Horrendous. " Medisio" she muttered at the wizened old hump-backed witch. It obediently obeyed, splitting apart to reveal a small room, containing only an open fireplace, and and a deep gren leather armchair. She sat down and stared out at the lake, deep in thought. "I can't believe that ass-hole did that!" she muttered to herself, standing up and pacing the small room. He IS cute though her mind added in. "No!" she said out loud, surprising herself. " I will NOT fall in love with Draco Malfoy! He'll turn me in to Voldemort!" she shivered at the thought of the evil sorcerers name. Even after his defeat, people still feared his name. He won't turn you in! He loves you as well! You can be with him in secret! Her heart pleaded, trying to win her mind over. She felt this little squiggle deep in the pit of her stomach at just the thought of him. Swept back, silver-blonde hair, silver eyes .... the same colour as her blood. That thought pulled her back to reality with a jolt. She could never be with him. Even if it was in secret, someone would find out. Her heart quailed at the thought that she could never be with him. She looked down and suddenly noticed little dops of water on her robes. She felt up to her face and felt the damp of tears on her face. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. With bleary eyes she looked out to the happy children playing in the lake. "I'm just a child too" she whispered to herself, " I shouldn't have all this responsibility". She sighed, and continued to stare out the window till it was dark. She looked up to the clock on the mantelpiece and what it said pulled her back to reality. " oh shit!" she shouted, the clock said it was 11:30 and she was going to be late for astronomy. She rushed over to grab her cloak, and in doing so, stubbed her toe on the chair. " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! Ok Ethany calm down, rushing won't get you anywhere" she said to herself out loud, taking a few calming breaths. Oh screw it, she thought, I'm going to be late, and presumed rushing. She got there 10 minutes late, but unlike anyone else who came in late, she did not get told off. Strangely, no one even looked up to see who it was who came in. Suddenly she felt someones gaze on her from across the room. She turned her head to look, and immediately turned it back, because Draco was the one looking at her. Draco crept up behind her and grabbed her arm. Her skin was ice-cold, and she shrugged his arm off. " Ethany" he whispered in her ear, but she just moved away. He got the message and didn't follow her. Ok so she's a little angry with me, I can deal with that, he thought, it can't last for long 


	7. Easy

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods; the rest belongs to others to numerous to list. If you get annoyed I haven't mentioned you then just tell me (no flaming!) and I'll get you mentioned  
  
A/N: Will Ethany ever forgive him??? (Review review review)  
  
  
  
Recap: He reached out and touched her arm, and he felt the shiver on her icy skin as she moved away. Ok so she's a little angry with me, I can deal with that, he thought, it can't last for long  
  
~~~~~ Chapter six - Easy ~~~~~  
  
.  
  
But Draco was wrong, it did last for long. It had been weeks, and all he had gotten from Ethany were icy looks. She wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him, and though he often tried to do these things with her, all he got was. well nothing. He also noticed that she was getting pale, and thin. When he used to see her in the mornings eating while reading, now all she ever did was read. She looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and he guessed she hadn't. Sometimes her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and yet she would still not acknowledge his presence when he was with her, would not look up at him. But what angered him most was that he was the only one who noticed. He was the only one who saw that she was not well. He was seemingly the only one who saw her at all, who noticed her existence. Eventually, even the memory of her began to fade, and he found himself unable to remember things about her. The exact colour of her lips, the shape of her chin. The vivid picture of her he used to have in his mind began to fade. The only thing he could remember about her was her sparkling green eyes, greener even than potters had been before he died. Draco forced the memories of last year, of potter's death, of deatheaters and voldemort out of his mind. This was not the time for them. It was bad enough that the images of that experience haunted his dreams; they were not going to haunt his day. He wondered what he had done to deserve this torture, though he knew exactly what he had done. He had been born a Malfoy. How he loathed that name. It stood for everything evil, everything wrong. It stood for his father. The man who was going to force him to be a deatheater. The man who had only a year before killed Draco's mother without thought, without hesitation. He shuddered. Thoughts like that were not meant for the day. Draco hurried up to the tower for divination. He flew up the staircase and rushed over to a chair. Professor Trelawney glared at him over her spectacles. " Today we shall study deeply into the depths of the crystal ball, to see what the fates have in store for us. Two to a ball, and gaze deep my children". To his utter horror, Pansy pulled up a chair and said, "well Draco I'll suppose we'll be together then", flirting her eyelashes at him. He scowled and looked into the ball, thinking of how despised Divination in this stuffy old tower. Of course this class hadn't been his choice. None of his classes had been. His father had chosen them. And what a strange choice his father had made, for his father was not one to believe in these things. And stranger yet, ever since he had started this class, Draco had been going exceptionally, even though he did no work, and skipped many classes. He expected that it was his father's work. As all his life had been. Everything about him was fake, Draco thought to himself. His reputation, his marks, his title. The dance was in a few hours time, and he had no date, but he didn't worry about that, getting girls was not a problem for Draco. The only problem in Dracos life right now, was one particular girl he wanted. " Now what do you see my darlings?" professor Trelawneys wispy voice interrupted his thoughts. Pansy put her hand straight up, and jiggled in her chair to get the teachers attention. " Miss Parkinson?" professor trelawney asked, gliding over to their table. Pansy blushed, and said, " I saw my future husband" looking gooily at Draco. He glared back at her. " Haven't you listened to a word I've said these past seven years?" he roared at her, jumping up. " I do not like you, I will never like you, and that's it!" "But Dra-Draco" she wailed, crying. "We're meant for each other!" she shrieked, chasing him as he ran out of the tower and down the hall. By the time he finally lost her, it was halfway through lunch, and he was in the charms corridor. He turned around to see Lavender brown coming towards him. He walked up to her and said, flashing a smile " Hi Lavender!" she blushed and looked up at him. " Hi Draco" she replied, looking eagerly up at him. Easy as pie, he thought. " Well, as you probably know, I'm *supposed to go to the dance with Pansy tonight", he lingered thinking for the right words, and continued, " but Lavender, you're the one I really want. Will you go to the dance with me?" he said looking at her with this poor, hangdog expression. " Oh but I-I'm going with Seamus" she said. He looked up at her, and looked as woeful as he could. "I understand, I-I'll leave you alone" he said, looking back down at his feet turning to leave. 1-2-3, he thought in his mind, as on 3 she said " Oh wait Draco maybe we can work something out!" He fought hard to stop himself smirking. Easy. He could get any girl in the school this way. Exept for her, his mind bubbled up unexpectatly. She doesn't matter now! He thought to himself angrily. She's gone and she's never coming back. 


	8. Pain

The reader of books  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Ethany Silvress, and Silverbloods; the rest belongs to others to numerous to list. If you get annoyed I haven't mentioned you then just tell me (no flaming!) and I'll get you mentioned  
  
A/N: Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Review review review)  
  
  
  
Recap: Easy. He could get any girl in the school this way. Except for her, his mind bubbled up unexpectedly. She doesn't matter now! He thought to himself angrily. She's gone and she's never coming back.  
  
~~~~~ Chapter seven - Pain ~~~~~  
  
The dance was in less than an hour and Ethany was lying on her bed, facedown. "What is wrong with me?" she murmured into her pillow. She turned over, and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason she felt the massive urge to scream. It was if something was building up inside her, and it was frightening. She turned over to see the little silver dots on her arms. She had been piercing herself with needles lately. She wanted to feel the pain, to punish herself, even though she didn't know why she was punishing herself. But no matter how far the pin went, no matter how much blood spilled, she didn't feel a thing. Maybe it was the silver powers; maybe she was just numb inside. All the other girls from her dorm were giggling and putting on make-up. They wouldn't even notice if she screamed. They wouldn't even notice if she killed herself. No one would. It was not like she was someone that mattered. She was crying but they didn't notice. Nobody ever noticed. She hadn't eaten in days, hadn't slept in weeks. Still no one noticed. She was in hell, her days and nights haunted, her life meaningless. She could hurl herself out the window, she could shatter the glass and plunge into the lake. Nobody would care. She tossed and turned on the bed, strewing the sheets about. All the girls had left she was alone. She suddenly felt this urge, her feet were moving with out her control, she was in the corridor, she was up the stairs, she was running, she was flying, she was dazed, in a trance. She ran till she couldn't, till she was in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing. She looked up, in control again. Leaning against a wall she struggled to get up. She sighed and wondered what on earth had happened. Crawling along the floor, Ethany went to the window and pulled herself up on the stone frame. She looked out the window to the serene stars, staring out over the school. She noticed a patch of black, where no stars showed. What was it? She wondered to herself, craning her neck to see. She saw the body, swinging in the breeze, saw the persons face. Pansy.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh pansy's dead..lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa 


End file.
